


A Very Ravy Christmas

by mjduncan



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravy holiday fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Ravy Christmas

Ivy stood in the open door to the church and watched her sister and father drive off into the darkening night with a contented smile on her face. She was happy. For the first Christmas in longer than she could remember, she was happy. She tilted her head to the side and watched her father's Mercedes round the corner out of sight, letting the sound of the powerfully quiet V8 disappear before she stepped back into the warmth of the church and closed the heavy wooden door behind her.

The sounds of laughter and general conversation floated to her ears as she stood rooted in place on the rug just inside the foyer. She could hear the happy buzzing of little pixie wings as Jenks' children raced away from their father, eager to stay up and continue to enjoy the festivities. She chuckled softly to herself at her friend's muttered curses as he struggled to contain his rebellious brood and usher them out to their stump for bed.

These were the sounds of home. Friendly bickering, gentle laughter, and halfhearted threats. It was home. She was home. And what made this stack of stones home more than anything else was the redhead that she'd left sprawled across the large couch at the end of the Sanctuary with a glass of wine in her hand and a happy twinkle in her eye.

The thought of Rachel spurred her forward as she gracefully glided back into motion, her long sure strides carrying her silently through the church and back to her lover's arms.

Rachel looked up from her spot on the sofa and smiled welcomingly at her returning vampire. "Did they get off okay?"

Jenks stopped in midair, his mission to corral his children forgotten, at the witch's words. "I hope they didn't," he smirked. "That's just all kinds of wrong!"

"What's wrong Dad?" Jenks' youngest asked with an innocent smile on her lips.

"Nothing," Jenks answered hurriedly. "Rachel was just being silly," he assured the youngster with a soft pat on the head.

"Hey Ivy!" Jax called out merrily, he'd managed to steal a handful of sips from Rachel's glass. "How about some Christmas carols to send the youngsters off to bed with?"

Ivy smiled indulgently and shrugged, looking up to the pixie buck for his opinion - which Jenks granted with an impish grin and a nod. "Alright," she conceded. "One song. But your dad has to sing it," she arched a brow at Jenks who nodded and flew over to settle himself on the back of the couch.

"Make it … Rudolph," Jenks commanded with an authoritative wave of his hand as Ivy nodded and made her way over to the piano.

"Here you guys go," Rachel laughed as she moved her arm from the back of the couch to allow more of the pixies to sit on it.

"Ready when you are Ivster," Jenks cackled.

Taking that as her cue, Ivy began to play the opening notes to  _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_.

Jenks cleared his throat rather dramatically and began to sing, "Rachel, the redhead witch, had some very shiny clothes."

"HEY!" Rachel protested loudly and Ivy chuckled softly under her breath. She should have known that the slightly tipsy pixie would have something completely inappropriate up his tiny little sleeve.

Ignoring the witch's outburst completely, Jenks continued with his song – "And if you ever saw her, you would say 'man is that a ho?'."

"Oh God," Ivy gasped as she let her hands fall from the keys so she could turn around and watch Jenks.

Rachel pursed her lips and stared indignantly at the pixie who was now standing on the back of the couch and doing a little dance to accompany his song.

"All of the other runners, used to laugh and call her names."

"Watch it bug," Rachel warned. "And if the vampire wants to unwrap her present tonight she'd better watch it too," she lectured Ivy sternly.

Jenks offered her a little bow as he continued, "They never let poor Rachel, join in any witchy games!"

"What are witchy games Daddy?" Jenks' youngest asked.

"Ask Ivy," he answered quickly before returning to his song. "Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Ivy came to say … Rachel with your clothes so tight – won't you drive my," he stumbled through the next part of the song because Ivy had thrown a small piece of candy cane at him.

"Careful little man," Ivy growled.

Jenks blew her a kiss and continued with the next verse, "And how the vampire loved her – and she shouted out with glee …"

Jenks' children chimed in, "YIPPEE!"

"Or something like that," Rachel chuckled.

"Rachel the redhead wiiiitch, you'll go down in his-tor-yyyyyyy!" he finished with a dramatic flourish and a bow as Rachel and Ivy shook their heads in disbelief and his children zoomed around the ceiling happily.

"You're dead," Rachel informed Jenks with an amused smile on her lips. "And, for the record, my clothes have gotten better since Ivy started taking me shopping."

Ivy smiled to herself and nodded at her girlfriend's statement, acknowledging the truth behind it as she moved to slide in behind the witch on the couch and wrap her arms around Rachel's pale toned waist. "Your lingerie has gotten fancier too," she murmured with a grin as she dropped a soft, adoring kiss to the sensitive spot below Rachel's ear.

Rachel shuddered slightly at the wave of need that rolled through her at the feeling of the vampire's strong arms around her waist and her silky smooth voice dancing over her ear. "You better watch it Tamwood," she warned. "I saw you laughing at his little song."

"It caught me by surprise!" Ivy argued, dropping her mouth to the smooth column of Rachel's throat and nipping at it gently. "You were laughing too, Dear Heart," she purred, punctuating her statement by running the tip of her tongue over the redhead's pulse point.

"You cheat," Rachel sighed, relaxing back into her lover's body. "But you are so good at that that I'll let it slide," she murmured.

"So does this mean I get to unwrap my present later?"

"Maybe," Rachel teased. "Do I get to unwrap mine?"

Ivy chuckled and tickled the woman in her arms playfully. "Maybe," she sing-songed.

"What present did you get Ivy, Rachel?" Tam, one of Jenks' older children, asked.

Rachel blushed and hid her face in her hand for a moment before she recovered enough to look the inquisitive young pixie in the eye and answer, "I can't tell you that, because then Ivy would know and it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

Ivy bit her lip to keep from laughing while Jenks responded dryly, "I think the surprise has worn off on that present by now."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Ivy came to her lover's rescue. "And yet, it hasn't."

"Mmm," Rachel turned in Ivy's arms to kiss the vampire's smiling lips soundly. "I love you."

"Okay, enough with the nausea inducing ooey-gooey-sappy-crap," Jenks clapped his hands in their faces. "There are children present!"

"Yeah, and calling me a 'ho' was so parentally responsible," Rachel arched a brow at the pixie defiantly.

"They don't know what that means," Jenks grinned.

"Yes we do Daddy," Trig, one of the youngest boys, called out proudly. "It's somebody who stands on the corner of the street and lets people touch their boobies for money!"

"Who told you that?" Jenks rounded on his son.

"Mister Al," Trig replied. "Was he lying? He also said that there are really nice candy-men who sell treats that make your tummy reeeeeeeally happy. Can we go see the candy man Daddy?"

"Oh fuck," Ivy sniggered.

"You need to have a chat with your demon about what's appropriate for children," Jenks muttered to Rachel.

"Yeah, like I have any control over that," Rachel retorted. "Look, why don't you get the kiddos to bed so Santa can come."

"SANTA!" the youngsters screeched as they zoomed out of the sanctuary and down the hall to the open window in the kitchen.

"We'll take care of it," Ivy told the gobsmacked pixie. She could tell he was still lost in the new information his children had been given and worried about what else the devious demon had told them. "You just make sure they stay out there until daylight. I don't want a three am wakeup call like last year."

"You just want more time to enjoy your present," Jenks smirked.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed approvingly. "And I need time to enjoy mine as well – get lost bug, we'll make sure the big guy makes his delivery before morning."

Jenks looked ready to respond with some sort of an off-color joke but instead just nodded and told the two women, "Thank you. Happy Christmas girls, we'll see you in the morning."

"Happy Christmas Jenks," they replied in unison.

"Come on, Dear Heart," Ivy murmured, pushing up off of the couch to stand in front of her lover as the pixie disappeared out of sight. "I have been a very good girl this year, and I would really like to unwrap my present now."

"Would you now?" Rachel teased as she allowed Ivy to help her to her feet.

"Indeed I would," Ivy purred as she pulled the smiling witch in close.

Rachel took a small step forward, placing her hands onto Ivy's hips and stroking her thumbs over the vampire's toned abs as she lifted her lips to her lover's. "Happy Christmas, Ivy," she breathed before capturing Ivy's lips in a slow, deep, sensual kiss.

Ivy smiled into the kiss and reached down to scoop the unsuspecting witch up into her arms. "You are the only present I will ever want or need, Dear Heart," Ivy confessed softly as she nuzzled Rachel's cheek.

"I love you," Rachel sighed, reaching up with one hand to pull the vampire's lips in for another kiss full of love and desire and need and want and happiness. "Take me to bed, Ivy."

Ivy smiled softly and nodded as she purposefully moved across the room and down the hall to their bedroom, kicking the door closed with her foot as she murmured, "YIPPEE!"

 


End file.
